


车【源海】【赫海】苦——KTV 05

by Nnnnnuvola



Series: 心生 EROS with concupiscence [11]
Category: HyukHae - Fandom, wonhae - Fandom, 源海 - Fandom, 赫海 - Fandom, 银始海
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 18:55:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17883404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nnnnnuvola/pseuds/Nnnnnuvola
Summary: 小巷





	车【源海】【赫海】苦——KTV 05

**Author's Note:**

> 【银始海】宿舍（骚）那篇车的后续 三部曲之二  
> 写的很早 篇幅较长 夹叙夹议  
> 当情色伦理看吧

05 【源海】【赫海】苦 小巷

 

“用力…啊…掐我…屁股……”一条阴暗潮冷的小道，夹在两座高楼中间。巷口当街的对面，是午夜逐渐静寂而陷入睡眠的校园。喘息的声浪在这窄狭间来回波动，撞击在两面墙上再回旋，似乎扬起回声、加大了音量，更鼓动起动作的两人更加激荡。  
“你真的是，越来越骚了。”  
李东海被崔始源压到墙上的时候也没什么想法，只是下体的痒——穴口都在收放间主动摩擦那根玻璃的柱——在不断地朝他的大脑呐喊，那里那么需要一点热烫的单纯浇注。  
他承认刚才在包房里偶遇过来串场的男人的时候，根本不会想到不足两小时后，就又跟他搞了起来。而且，还就在这KTV旁的巷子里，自己扬高了臀骨把洞口送到他肉柱之前。  
他没什么情绪，难过或者窘迫，只是急切的热火在胸口窜动，想要，非常的想要。  
这渴望也许是从赫宰的折磨那里积攒下来的，也许在重遇之时就已经在他心里划亮了一根火柴，因是最简单的性欲倾泻，再无别的杂质。一点光就燃出一片火，在他从身后抚上来，深吸自己侧颈的香的时候。李东海没有遏止也并无意识地吐出一声松懈了的哼唧，像以前跟他在床上摇荡的那种小猫的鸣。下一秒，他都没有挣扎就认定了，算了，这火灭不下去了。  
现在被崔始源捏紧了臀肉的男孩并不知道，刚才意外又见到这人之前，李赫宰正历经着一番怎样的反省：他在暗光浓色里揣摩，如果跟东海的开端不是这样，没有这些多余的人，没有崔始源，到底还能不能缠绵到一处；自己能不能察觉到他的心思，辨认出了又敢不敢点破；对方还愿不愿朝自己勇敢地奔赴。以前大概只是这男孩的困局，他破不了的磨折；现在莫名掀开了遮羞的薄布，倒成了两人都窘厄，换为另一种找不到出口的煎熬。也许还不如不破，各自性的乐趣也不会被浇灭败落，没事何必同爱裹挟。  
思索沉吟着，恍神间耳畔长鸣，听见的也还是他同别人情爱时的呻吟。他揉着太阳穴摇晃头颈，放任荧幕上跃动的亮光刺激眼目来唤醒，定睛再一溜，却看到那场情色的主人公，幽闲自得地大步跨入了包间。  
赫宰还在反应这无端的噩梦或是精神出走的恶作剧。就听到了自己梦间、还有那手机存留的音频里，他熟悉又厌恶的声音：  
“小海也在啊，咱俩喝一个呗！”惬然轻松地嬉笑堆积在脸，没有陷入他们俩这盘爱欲迷宫里的人到底是轻便。  
李东海在这时才仰头把来人发现辨别，穴口跟眼目都疲乏无力，他猜李赫宰已经把自己下体被钻研拴紧的这茬忘记。举目再无表情地朝来人摇头，也没多的力气来惊悸。  
“现在都这么乖啦，以前跟我……”刚点的烟被李赫宰抛到了地面，他起身来划开了手臂，酒杯抬高，截断了男人未成形的调戏，  
“我跟你喝。”声音同情绪一般下坠。  
崔始源绕开他碰过来的杯沿，嘴上依旧挂着笑，浓眉挑高，目里光耀涛涛，全向着海面。  
嗟叹也无法出声了，李赫宰独自仰面干掉了杯中的酒，捏握它的手也未能收放，腰部僵直着坐下来就顺手勾住了东海更为僵硬的脖颈。  
“你觉得，他会跟你喝么？”嗤笑依旧，绵恒在那天宿舍的三人间，他另一手又再点烟，在这浓烟的熏染中同这男人再次对望。  
鼻孔喷出讥讽的气旋，崔始源把嘴角的一边扬起更高，也像刻意圆场一般：  
“小海不舒服吧，要不要跟我去外面的巷子里透透气，说不定呢，就好了。”眉毛高抬着的男人音色稳当，吐出了话音，也把部分的词语着重地强调。  
李东海听了这话也没抬头，头脑好像更昏重或者更清晰，只知后庭在疾速地收缩，抓紧了塞体搅得肚子发痛。崔始源注意到他皱眉瞠目的惶恐神色，也发现他并不敢去看旁人现在的表情。  
旁边的李赫宰只是悠缓地抽着烟来直视这说话的人，眼眸的焦距却在未察中已然散败。没有发声无法行动，更不能过激地动作来愤怒杜绝。他觉得无力，在包房幽暗的华光艳彩中，心口在被千万只手抠挠，也无由露显。只暗自瞟视身旁男孩的反应，没发现自己咽下肚的酒水都泛起了酸苦。  
唱闹的鬼哭狼嚎还未消退，宴会未散杯盘已经狼藉一片，李东海的面色又惨白起来，的确是不很舒适的模样。李赫宰在他身旁持续地燃着烟，像一盏油灯，焦臭，从方才的笑闹玩笑时就不时侧身来回望。喝着酒也注视着他，眉目间的邪神逐渐就溃淡了——他在这种跟着外人一同浑噩的时候，再次发现了李东海的美，周身笼着那种比欲望更难以抵抗的恬淡的晕光。当然就更无奈跟他这不受控的撕缠绞磨。  
这少爷跟赫宰本就都颇有人气，关注度高了，这头的诡异气氛自然也被他人所捕捉，寿星借着倒酒前来问询：  
“两位认识啊？”  
高大的男人高眉带笑还是不变，只把音调起得更慢：  
“有幸，还算认识。”眼眸的方向也还是近于萎缩了的李东海。  
李赫宰此时已经卸下了压在男孩脖上的胳膊，再端上一杯烈醇的酒，更为明显地侧头，偏向这片本专属于自己的海，声音却朝着问话的人发送，  
“有点交集。”  
而这交集现在就站在这巷口，被其中一根阴茎占满了鼓胀地爽酣。  
他出到街面来的时候，的确不是来找这跑到爱人前面去跟自己约炮的人的，只是赫宰不知是对自己生气还是自得其乐，可能是一些他难以懂得的交际需求，混着那堆过生日的人，下楼就去了KTV楼底的迪厅，对他并未交代也不再邀请。  
他坐在地毯上自我调整了一会，也懒得跟留在包房里的人调笑，拿了桌上不知是谁遗落的烟，蹒跚着步履就摇出了这栋建筑。  
层层的音色都还在身后晃动，他也晃动着手想焕出火舌，不知哪里起了一阵风，劣质的火机出不了星，他往前走了几步去避让风口，午夜的风浪也窜进了裤腿，刮得下体一片冰凉的灼痛。  
还未抽上烟，背就被从后方裹住了，宽厚的肩膀，夹克衫上真皮的气息。比他高的人，轻便地就埋下头把嘴拂到了他脖间，唇舌不做沾染，只是用力地吸取，像在吸食毒品还是用他续命。李东海手上的烟跟火都掉了，过于习惯地，右手就往上，抚住了他卡在右肩的头。  
手指戳进他发间，脖颈扭转着随他吸吮，脑里面的琴弦不用弹就几乎断了个彻底。那椎体尾部的绒毛可能也在舞蹈，下体的酸翻上来变成了心口的痒，叠加上方才李赫宰不用撩拨就积攒在自己体内的瘙。穴口倏忽间就放松了，他好像听到了它咕叽的吮咂。是准备好了的信号。  
也不知是谁拉着谁，就真地朝着那巷子里去了，李东海不截地喘着粗气，烫热的洪流就在胸腔里旋绕着排解不出去，他冰凉的手往崔始源的裤子里钻，拽下了拉链抚到了硬挺，就转身扯开了自己外裤。肥大的外衣包裹着，里面只有窄细的内裤条绑缚在大腿，赫宰为他准备得过于便利了。未有阻隔不用剥落地，他已把中空的穴眼拱了上去，自己都遗忘了此刻那里还掩埋着一朵白粉的绒尾。  
听到男人笑了，那一团被手指拨绕着，低沉迷离的声音划开了风的呼吸，“送我的么？”  
“快点嘛…”  
崔始源望着这终再得以品尝的男孩自己已经急不可耐，痒意更盛自然又要逗弄一番：  
“快点什么?”  
“插进来。”欲望在前，掌管男孩理智的大脑区块是不会再工作了的。  
“你这不是有吗？”崔始源刻意捏紧他腰侧，手指旋搅在穴口转了转那透亮的锥体。  
换来的果然是自己想念已久的哼唧，一声娇糯的“嗯”，音色流转游荡着就钻到了他心眼里。  
“拔出来。”李东海却等不及他这些挑弄，自己抠进了后庭，将那粉晶捏起，未有停滞地转动着便向外抽剥，有些痛，但更痒。他不耐地摇臀，示意对方帮忙。  
这一切或许运用或许发挥的举动，床事里的技巧或者引诱他都如此地了解乃至熟知，几乎不加辨别思索地便可实施且成功。  
东西终于被身后的手猛地一拔，东海便立马开始颤动，抖动都是尽兴的，不像跟赫宰的时候。  
他现在想不到这一层，只是握住了身后已经戴好了套的热烫一柱，递进了自己也同样热烫的穴口。  
完全进入的一瞬里，两个人都一声气声地“哦”，长长的，张圆了嘴，低声跟高吟，绕在一起。下一步他们俩也将缠在一处。这是崔始源记挂已久的滋味，温暖紧致和来自他的骚气。  
冲撞一触即发了，李东海摆荡起来，声音自带不用压抑的快意，一时超过了那份痒痛得以搔弄的满足。  
喘息和呻吟都那么多，简直是叫给自己听的，全然不在乎对方的观感和反应，自然的流泻到他耳里反而成了激励。  
臀肉被荡出一波一波的白湍，薄薄的脂肪被震动开，在夜色里尤为鲜明，这熟悉的波涛扬起了激流就又冲上了崔始源的性器前端。抽送的啪啪声太响了，心里听到了都鼓起了掌来为后方更强力的贯送而鼓劲喝彩。李东海却更迫切愤然，他想享受的唯独那如同被撕裂一般的透彻舒畅。  
“里面……好热，等…很久…了吧。”认真计量起来实在也是很久了，从浴室里李赫宰诱导着塞入那椎器开始，过度到他撩拨女人的轻快和不怒不哀无言无语的弃离。李东海听着这般熟稔的秽语，把粉塞小心地放进了李赫宰这件外套的兜里。  
“是不是…嗯……，他…喂不饱…你啊？”这男人倒是有意地避而不提赫宰的姓名，是想到了上一次跟这男孩搅缠之时他后来凄惨的嘶鸣。其实你喜欢谁都没关系，现在不还是在我身下。  
“啊…就这样…好……嗯…”下体是酸胀的，一直都是被撑开的状态，敏感度似乎急锐地下降了，得不到快感累进的爆发他心下越发着急，是单纯地需要发泄排解，求取不需计较其他附加意义的性欲喷薄。  
那个人，他是在乎。在乎到怎么跟他享受同别人能轻易得到的极简欢愉都成了问题。这迷乱又淫糜的逻辑，伤人又不清晰。  
耸动着的二人上身都尚且合着衣，入侵的人下方几乎都还是整齐，裤间拉链撕开了大口剥出肿胀硕大而已。  
李东海开始自发地往后推送自己的臀肉，屁股表面被他皮衣的下摆搓擦，都有寒凉的酸麻。腻肉一次次反复地拍击他的囊袋，声响有些振荡在这巷子间，显得它本身过于的幽静。崔始源挺身缓了缓，拖拽着这男孩再往深处走去，将二人交合偷欢的形体完全掩藏进了无灯的夜色里。  
“小海你……还是这么…紧！”肏动中，身后的男人舔上了他后颈，手指又细腻地揉搓着腻滑的臀肉，夹带莫名的疼惜。李东海却忸怩开来，心里一根尚存的弦串起了李赫宰那份被他独占了、却难以消化的温柔。  
“你…用力一点……”他现在想要不过仅是单一的抽送，像他过去体会享用的那些，他不要情爱的悱恻，这种裹了糖衣的炮火只有李赫宰才能使用，也只有他的才有效用——从来轻易就将他攻陷。  
撞击里他被后方的男人掣住了手臂，无力，也还是向前摸索到了自己硬邦邦的那一段，捏得非常紧，滑动却不能连贯。  
“嗯……啊…”伸展了脖子，他张大了嘴使劲地呻吟，要一次把所有忍耐泄尽倒空，两瓣臀肉也被他自己掰开来方便后方快速地递送。身后这人真的是带温度的性的玩具了，存在的意义近乎只在于一根热柱。自己的身体却还是抗拒着达不到巅峰。  
唾液随着抽送从无力的嘴角甩落，混合了面颊上的泪珠滴落在小巷腻着油污的地面。  
反着手李东海去掐他抓捏自己侧腰的手来扶紧，抠着拽着，却又要回忆起上次同样的动作发生的时候——是乱性被爱人撞破之后想要抗拒却无力的情形，男孩晃荡起头部，不能想，现在不能想起赫宰来。  
我只是想要爽一下，这是两码事情。  
崔始源看他抽噎住了一样，把人转了过来，脱下了皮衣，垫在旁边空垃圾桶的盖子上，再抱起白嫩的男孩坐上去，阴茎又急不可耐地往深处推进。  
李东海抬高了臀部，腿脚勾着男人，短的外裤都还挂在腿上，随着冲撞而招展飘扬。仰头竟是镶了繁星的静空，耳边也有稳当的浅风。将后庭全然暴露给前人的男孩，他比从前没有爱人的时候更需要高潮。快感不可同赫比较，实在不属同一范畴，李赫宰在他这里从来不会因此而泯然消散。只是他们绵软的身体里藏了那么多的尖刃细针，向最深处拥抱的时候猝不及防地就疼痛，他还不能哭诉抗拒，让他发觉的话，连这难得的亲密也不得维系。  
他又怎知对方不是连着肉刺、抵死了不放手地，在倾力地相互拥抱？  
崔始源握着他薄衫下的软腰，体下还在穿插，精神也逐渐迷散在暗夜浅光下。喘出的气流喷发到脖颈处，李东海一阵激灵，下体反而越来越热。涣败中间终于开始迷离，嗓子里涌出腥甜的一声“啊”，绵柔着音调上行，随着被穿插的节奏战栗，中间吞咽下口水也依旧断续不停，升高再升高。熟知他身体的男人明白他即将喷涌了，更加速了要体会被紧窄更周密地搅缠。  
“啊……嗯……啊……啊……赫啊！”  
下体肌肉不受控地还在张弛收缩，东海脸上的嫣红却陡然凝冻，是潮动的液还是醒悟的水，在他收了声的幽静里滑落脸庞。  
欲望就此纾解了，冲撞却依然持续不停，李东海举起左手抚上了眉骨，把眼目遮蔽。从指缝间，他看到了对面污浊的高墙。浓长的睫毛徐柔地刮拭着指节，淌下的泪就像在眼里清洗那片污渍和痕迹。  
那男人还在自己身上拱，鼻息扑击到肩头，到赫宰的短袖衫上。  
他下体软得流水，他觉得好累。

**Author's Note:**

> 需要我统计一下  
> 多少人觉得 牵强吗  
> 笑：）


End file.
